


One Night in Nekoma's Volleyball Camp

by mistEEarts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo and Kenma's friendship, M/M, Nekoma, Oh My God, One Shot, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistEEarts/pseuds/mistEEarts
Summary: Who would've thought that the best horror story told amongst the group had to be from Lev?Kenma wakes up in the middle of the night, asking Kuroo to accompany him to go to the bathroom.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	One Night in Nekoma's Volleyball Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you'll like this one-shot. Just a simple Kuroken Friendship one-shot.
> 
> Yes... friendship, sorry to disappoint you if you're looking for fluff. I just love their friendship so much!

Who would’ve thought that the best horror story told amongst the group had to be from Lev?

Yaku was sitting straight on his futon with his arms crossed, doing his best to sit still as his composure slowly falls, second by second the story gets intense. Kai simply has his eyes locked on the storyteller, genuinely interested in the story while the rest of the first years hide under their blankets. Fukunaga is unfazed, as always, and as for Taketora, he’s frozen shitless, his futon wrapped around him.

“And till this day, with his blade, the murderer still lurks in the dark corners everywhere,” Lev concludes, his voice slowly going deeper as it adds to the story’s ending. Kuroo didn’t realize how cold his hands feel, he pats Kenma’s behind, only to see that he was already under his covers, probably pretending to sleep.

The whole Nekoma team lets out an exhale as if they're holding their breaths for a long time once they knew Lev was finished with the story. “Did you like it?” Lev asks, leaning forward, watching his teammates before the pause ends.

“Where the hell did you hear that story?!” Shibayama exclaims. “Oh, our grandpa used to tell my sister and me that story whenever we’re fighting,” Lev chimes, earning a grimace from their third-year libero.

“That’s not even scary,” Yaku claims, Kai chuckles beside him. “You flinched at the best part,” Kai points out, earning a growl from the smaller one. “I didn’t. There was a fly…” he excuses.

“Should I tell the story on how my grandmother got behe-,” Lev asks but was immediately cut off by the first-years, almost pushing Lev to the ground just to shut him up.

“Enough horror stories, it’s already late, we have to be early tomorrow,” Kuroo orders, clapping his hands, Lev pouts. “But it’s still 9,” Tora points out, checking his phone. Kuroo shakes his head in decline.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s the captain’s responsibility to make sure that all his teammates get up in the morning refreshed and well-rested,” Lev and a few first years groan in dejection as the rest of the Nekoma team prepares their futon while the others are already lying down.

“But it’s too early,” Inuoka sighs.

“Can we tell more stories?” Lev asks, beaming but Yaku smacks his side, Lev yelps in pain. “No, Lev. Stop,” Kuroo answers, firmly. Yaku takes notice of the tone of this raven-head’s voice and raises an eyebrow, wearing a smirk. Yaku leans forward to Kuroo with a smug look.

“Kuroo, don’t tell me you actually got scared?” Yaku grins. “Me? Scared? Please, you didn’t think I’d notice you clutching Kai’s shirt when the story just got scarier,” Kuroo shots back with a chuckle, Yaku grimaces.

“My story was the scariest then?” Lev chimes once again, but recoils after seeing Yaku’s disapproving face. “Nobody said that,” Yaku deadpans, crossing his arms.

“Aww, I was looking forward to telling more,” Lev sighs before going under his blankets.

“Look forward to telling us never. In the meantime, it’s time to sleep,” Kuroo orders once again, already tucking himself rather speedily under his covers, earning a quick smack from Kenma as the raven-head accidentally elbows the semi-blonde’s side.

“I’m going to close the lights then,” Kai, who was standing near the switch, tells everyone.

The majority of the team suddenly perks up, turning their head to Kai’s direction simultaneously as they yell in unison.

“NO!”

Flinching, they stop in their tracks as they briefly eye each other and of course darting their eyes to their already ‘ _sleeping’_ setter to see if they disturbed him or not. Kai narrows his eyes towards his teammates before turning in Kuroo’s direction.

“I mean…” Kuroo begins, scratching his cheeks. “You don’t need to close the lights,” Yaku suggests, and the rest of the team nods in agreement, murmuring to each other.

“Yeah, having them open is much better,” Tora chuckles nervously. Kai raises an eyebrow before putting a hand on his hips. “Don’t tell me you guys are sca-,”

“We’re not scared!” The team bursts once again, interrupting the third-year. “Nope!” Yaku shakes his head. “Not scared at all!” Tora exclaims, stiff under his futons.

“You actually think that we, Nekoma, are afraid of anything!” Kuroo says, loudly and the rest of the team agrees with him with a nod or a yell in response. “That’s right! Even if we’re facing Fukurodani, we aren’t afraid,”

“We’re not on the court,” Kai replies. “You can leave the lights on, please,” Yaku smiles cheekily while the others agree loudly. Kai simply shakes his head at what he was witnessing. “Whatever you guys want,”

Kenma suddenly groans, making everyone freeze.

“Come on,” Kenma sits up from under his covers. “If the killer comes in, he should be at least smart enough to leave us be. He’ll be alone and he won’t have enough time to kill all of us before Tora here beat the shit out of the guy,”

“Why do I get to beat the killer? I’ll be unarmed!” Tora complains, pointing to himself. “One against a whole team of volleyball players? Which do you think has the most advantage?” Kenma points out, making the others tap their chin. (“The one with the weapon?” Lev answers behind them but was ignored)

“Kenma has a point,” Yaku replies, sitting up before pointing his thumb towards Tora. “Tora will just smack the shit out of the dude if they try to kill us,” Yaku chuckles, before adding, “Right? Yamamoto-kun!”

“Why me?!” Tora exclaims while the others agree with a nod and a chuckle. “Yeah, Tora! You’ll protect us right?”

“Kuroo-san has the strongest palm here,” Tora mentions, pointing to their captain who already has enough. Kuroo sits up from his futon shaking his head before turning to Kai.

“You know what? Just close the lights will y-.” Kuroo instructs but before he could even finish his sentence, the lights went out with a faint boom from a distance, rendering the whole team quiet for 3 whole seconds before erupting.

“WHAT THE HELL?”

“Power interruption?” Kuroo points out but the Nekoma team is already panicking to even hear what their captain has to say.

“What are we gonna do!? This must be an elaborate plan of that killer!” Shibayama and Inuoka screams, even in the darkness, Kuroo can see how his team of strong volleyball men frantically try to keep themselves hidden under their covers, their kicking and screaming making it worse for them.

“We’ll be killed!” Tora frantically ran under the wrong covers (Kenma’s blanket). Kenma, who was surprised at the sudden invasion, struggles to push Tora out of his personal space, whining noises were heard. “Tora, go away!”

“WE’RE GONNA DIE!” Majority of them shrieks. Lev was simply laughing while he lies on his futon peacefully, listening to the chaos unfolding until he got his side kicked by a certain libero.

Kuroo groans, watching his teammates in a frenzy, as he stands up from his futon. He takes in a deep breath before yelling. “Calm the hell down guys! It’s just a power interruption, it will be back in a few minutes, maybe hours. So go to sleep, NOW!” Everything suddenly became quiet.

“What’s the ruckus all about?” Coach Nekomata’s voice was heard by the doorway before a bright flashlight shone on them, revealing the chaos Lev’s horror story caused.

Inuoka and Shibayama were tugging the same blanket, Yaku was trying his best to keep himself under his covers using his feet but ends up kicking Lev instead, while Kenma was still pushing Tora out of his space. Kuroo smacks Tora, making sure he leaves their personal bubble before turning back in their coach’s direction.

“Coach! G-good evening!” They all greet, fixing themselves in split seconds, standing to face their coach in their current place. Nekomata simply bows before chuckling at the scene. “Naoi is currently checking on the problem, please tone your voice down,” He instructs, facing the captain.

“Yes coach, we’re sorry,” Kuroo replies, as they all bow in apology. “Rest now, you need the energy for tomorrow,”

“Sure thing coach, good night,” They all bid, except for Kenma, who was still fixing his bedding back to the way it was before it was ruined. “Good night, boys” Nekomata leaves, along with the light of the flashlight he was holding, leaving the room in darkness once again but this time, their source of light was coming directly from Kenma’s phone.

Kuroo faces the rest of his team before taking a deep breath. “Go to bed, no complaining,” He orders, everyone nods as they hurriedly went to their respective places silently, moving swiftly as possible.

Silence fills the air as everyone finally settles down. “Good night everyone,” Kuroo bids as the rest does the same. “Good night,” Every single one of them speaks before leaving the atmosphere in complete silence, with only the sound of the clock ticking and the wind outside the building being heard at the moment.

“Don’t forget, the killer thrives in the darkness,” Lev speaks up, breaking the silence.

“Shut up, Lev,” Yaku warns.

“Yaku, shh!”

“Sorry,”

*** 

“Kuro,” Kenma whispers, shifting closer to Kuroo’s futon.

“Nng,” Kuroo hums, keeping his eyes shut. Kenma shifts closer, he tugs Kuroo’s shirt.

“Kuro,” Kenma whispers again, Kuroo’s eyebrow furrows while he grabs his blanket and drapes it over himself.

“Shh,” Kuroo shushes as he turns to his other side, his back facing Kenma. The semi-blonde pouts at this and begins poking this raven-head’s back, with force. Kuroo opens his eyes from this disruption, pursing his lips in annoyance.

“Kuro,” Kenma calls, tugging his shirt and poking his back but Kuroo didn’t respond.

“Kuro,” Kenma calls once again, his voice gradually getting louder, tugging his collar before patting his shoulder.

“Kuro,” Kenma whisper-yells at this point, shaking Kuroo’s shoulder, violently.

Kuroo exhales exasperatedly before turning back to face Kenma again, his eyes still struggling to stay open. “What?” Kuroo asks, propping himself up with his elbow as he rubs his eyes.

“Do you wanna pee?” Kenma asks. Kuroo blinks in response.

“I just peed a while ago, it’s too soon,” Kuroo replies before lying back down on his futon but Kenma shakes his shoulder with the same amount of force that is enough to be deemed as annoying.

“Yeah but, do you wanna go to the bathroom?” Kenma asks, tugging his shirt, pulling his shirt since shaking this raven-head seemed ineffective somehow.

“Why would I wanna go the bathroom? it’s too dark,” Kuroo groans, putting his blanket over his face to keep Kenma out.

“I have my flashlight,” Kenma mentions, opening his phone screen, lighting his face.

“Yeah and…” Kuroo pauses after a small realization. He takes off the covers on his face before facing Kenma’s phone lit face. “You gonna pee?” The raven-head asks, Kenma nods. “Can you come with me?” the semi-blonde asks, tugging his shirt gently this time.

“I’m sleeping Kenma,” Kuroo replies, before turning his back on Kenma once again. “No you’re not,” Kenma claims, tugging his shirt more, already stretching the fabric. “Come with me,” Kenma orders in a flat tone before sitting up on the futon.

“Why? You scared?” Kuroo teases, facing Kenma who was wearing a frown.

“…” The semi-blonde stayed silent, watching his friend look at him with another small realization.

“You’re scared,” Kuroo smirks.

“I’m not,” Kenma denies, shaking his head but Kuroo didn’t have enough energy to start a banter. “Then go ahead, I just got my sleep,” Kuroo waves off, snuggling under his blanket, draping it over his head for the nth time.

“Kuro, please. I’ll be alone if I go without you,” Kenma pleads, tugging Kuroo’s shirt upwards but this raven-head doesn’t budge.

“I thought you’re not scared?” Kuroo asks, facing Kenma without moving from his comfortable position, peaking from his blanket.

“I’ll pee in your futon if you don’t come with me,” the semi-blonde threatens, leaving the two in a long silence with just them looking at each other. Kuroo squints his eyes towards Kenma.

“You’re scared,” Kuroo deadpans.

Kenma groans in response. “If I say yes, will you come with me then?” Kenma asks, grabbing his wrist, pulling him from the futon.

“I’m scared too, you know,” Kuroo admits before sitting up to meet Kenma at eye level, pulling his hand back. “I told you to pee beforehand but you kept playing games,” Kuroo crosses his arms.

“I’m regretting it now,” Kenma replies with a sigh, scratching his cheeks. “Kenma…” Kuroo shakes his head with a disapproving sigh as he rubs his temples.

“Come on, Kuro. I can’t hold it in anymore,” Kenma whines, fidgeting on his position.

Kuroo hums, eyeing Kenma who’s already squeezing his thighs together. Kuroo watches his best friend suffer first, in exchange for disturbing his peace. Kenma already has his hands stuck between his thighs, jumping. _Poor bastard._ Kuroo stands up, and Kenma does the same.

“Alright, let’s go,” Kuroo says and Kenma beams before reaching downwards for his gaming console.

“Leave your games, I’ll use my phone as a flashlight,” Kuroo tells Kenma who wasn’t fond of the idea. The semi-blonde grimaces.

“But-,” Kenma was about to protest but he was interrupted by this raven-head. “No buts, we’ll be faster this way,” Kuroo says, opening his phone and turning the flashlight on. Kenma just hopes that what Kuroo is saying true.

They both head outside the room with Kuroo leading the way.

~

Kenma was already squeezing his thighs together. He badly needed to pee, but as they walk on the dark hallways on the way to the men’s bathroom, it felt incredibly agonizing for the semi-blonde.

“Will you walk faster?” Kenma demands, watching Kuroo taking slow and careful steps forward with only his really dim flashlight as their source of light.

“I’m being cautious, the light doesn’t cover the whole hallway, Kenma,” Kuroo points out, continuing to walk at the same pace. Kenma bites his lips, jumping slightly up and down, his fingers already cold from the grip of his thighs.

“Kuro, please!” Kenma whines, still jumping around as they finally arrive at the bathroom.

“Alright, alright, quit whining,” Kuroo then directs the flashlight towards the entrance of the bathroom, beckoning Kenma to hurry inside as he opens the door for his best friend.

“Come inside,” Kenma requests, pulling Kuroo’s shirt but was unfazed since Kenma’s strength is nothing compared to him.

“No, I’ll just wait for you here outside,” Kuroo suggests. Kenma raises an eyebrow at him before pointing towards the raven-head’s hand. “Give me your phone then,”

“It’s dark outside,” Kuroo protests, pulling his phone away from the semi-blonde’s grasp. “It’s darker inside the bathroom Kuro, at least you get to have moonlight,” Kenma grumbles, gesturing over the view of the moon outside the window while squeezing his thighs together.

“Fine, here,” Kuroo sighs, handing the phone to Kenma as the semi-blonde rolled his eyes in response. “This is because you told me to leave my games,”

“Hurry up ok – don’t drop my phone in the urinals, please,” Kuroo says, turning his back from the door before Kenma replies. “Yeah, yeah,”

The door closes with a slam and Kuroo can hear the faint frantic sounds of fabric and the phone placed on the ceramic sink. Kuroo looks back at the closed door with a sigh before turning his gaze forward.

“I’ll just stay here, protecting Kenma from the killer, unarmed,” The raven-head says, to fill the deafening silence before a familiar sound was heard from the other side of the door.

“All because he didn’t listen to me a while ago,” Kuroo sighs, overlapping the sound behind the closed door.

_Tap… tap…_

Kuroo flinches. He turns to both of his sides to see that there’s no one there in the moonlit hallway except him, standing in front of the bathroom door. Kuroo gulps before turning around, knocking on the door. “You’re taking too long to pee,” The raven-head calls, almost stuttering.

“Shut up, I almost dropped your phone,” Kenma replies. “Hey, please be careful with it,” Kuroo answers but was interrupted by the same sounds.

_Tap… tap…_

“What the hell?” Kuroo whispers to himself, checking the sides of the hallways once again to make sure but still, there’s no one. His eyes widen in realization and he is indeed alone in the hallway since everyone else is asleep or outside the building. The raven-head takes a deep breath he never knew he needed as he feels his heart beat faster.

_Tap… tap…_

“Kenma?” Kuroo knocks at the door, looking from side to side but there’s no response.

“Kenma?” Kuroo calls once again. “Kenma, answer me,” He demands, balling his hand into a fist before knocking 3 times.

“What?” Kenma answers from the other side, annoyed. “Are you done?” Kuroo asks while looking to his side.

Suddenly, a dark figure emerges from the corner of the hallway. Kuroo froze, feeling his whole body leap from the unfamiliar figure. It could be just his eyes tricking him but the raven-head didn’t want to believe that. Kuroo’s hands unknowingly looked for the doorknob until he feels it on his palms. He turns the doorknob as Kenma answers.

“Ye-, What the fuck! I’m not done-done!” The semi-blonde exclaims, frantically fixing himself as fast as possible, his body jumping from the sudden invasion but Kuroo doesn’t care.

The killer is out there.

“There’s someone outside, it’s creeping me out,” Kuroo says pointing towards the direction where he found the dark figure, grabbing his phone before pulling Kenma away from the door that he didn’t get to close. Kenma turns to Kuroo abruptly in disbelief.

“Someone’s outside? Close the door then!” Kenma orders, pushing Kuroo towards it.

“No, you close the door,” Kuroo shakes his head, pushing Kenma instead, almost slipping.

“You stupid-ass told me there’s someone out there and didn’t close the freaking door?” Kenma whisper-yells.

“Well, I panicked, ok?!” Kuroo replies, trying to pull Kenma forward. “The hell? You just need to push it,” Kenma resists.

“Why don’t you do it? What if it’s the killer from Lev’s story?”

Kenma flinched at those words, facing Kuroo with a grimace. “You just had to remind me that,” Kenma pushes Kuroo forward.

“I thought you weren’t listening to that?” Kuroo tries to resist the unexpectedly strong push.

“If you knew it was the killer, you should’ve closed the door,”

“I told you I panicked!”

“Close it!” Kenma and Kuroo take both of each other’s arms, trying to push each other towards the door but both of them had the same strength to resist, both of them stuck in a tug of war. “You scaredy cat, just close it!” Kenma says, gathering his strength to get behind Kuroo but recoils, resulting in him getting overpowered by his larger friend.

“The killer will get me! Just push it forward,” Kuroo whisper-yells, pushing Kenma forward in a large gap.

“I don’t want the killer to get to me either,” Kenma responds, facing Kuroo with a scowl, walking back to Kuroo to pull his arms.

“Kenma, the door’s literally a few inches behind you,” Kuroo mentions, Kenma flinches at the realization of his back being exposed.

But before he could even respond, a loud bang was heard, rendering both into silence. The two stayed silent, as they looked at each other with their eyes widening in sudden realization.

“Kuro, what the heck was that?” Kenma asks, running back to Kuroo as they both faced the open door, hiding behind the third-year. “I don’t know!” Kuroo exclaims, instinctively spreading his arms in defense.

“Don’t shout, it will hear us,” Kenma pinches the raven-head’s cheeks. “Stop pinching my cheeks then!”

“This is because you didn’t close the door!”

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

The two stayed silent once again as they looked at each other before Kuroo kicks the bathroom stall near them open. “It’s coming near, let’s hide here,” Kuroo suggests, his hand wandering on air to look for Kenma’s hand but due to his frantic state grabs a fabric instead with unintended force. Whatever pulls Kenma to him, it works.

A ripping sound was heard.

“Wait! I haven’t.. my fucking PANTS!” Kenma exclaims as Kuroo pulls the side of his friend’s pants in panic as he pushes the both of them inside the cramp bathroom stall. Kuroo turns to Kenma, clamping his mouth shut with his free hand.

“Kenma SHHH, do you want it to hear us?” Kuroo warns, Kenma shakes the raven-head’s hand off his face and grimaces.

“You’re taking the space,” Kenma whines, trying to push off the weight that was pressing on his small body but the other was frozen still, trying to concentrate on listening to his surroundings.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

“Shh,” Kuroo shushes, as Kenma kept shifting from his lower body.

“Kuro,” Kenma calls but Kuroo presses his pointed finger on his lips, telling him to keep quiet while he presses his ear on the stall door.

“SHH,” Kuroo shushes again while Kenma kept moving in his position with Kuroo pressing him on the wall, perhaps as protection or something.

“Kuro stop pressing so hard,” Kenma whines, squirming before his friend. “My pants are falling,” He adds. But before Kuroo could even reply, a familiar voice was heard on the other side of the door.

“Kenma?” Tora calls before a clicking sound was heard and the whole bathroom lights up suddenly. Kenma and Kuroo blink at each other before sighing in relief, seeing each other’s faces. Kuroo stands straight, freeing Kenma from the cramped space, not hesitating to push the door open immediately.

“Tora,” Kuroo calls but as soon as he takes a step forward, his foot got caught into something, making Kenma pull forward.

“Whoa!” The semi-blonde exclaims but he grabs on the door to keep himself steady. He immediately takes notice of his pants on the floor, wrapped around Kuroo’s feet. Blood immediately got drained out of his body upon the realization that he felt cold because Kuroo almost ripped his pants, making them loose, making it fall to the ground.

“Hey! you’re pulling my- AH!” Kenma warns but it was too late as Kuroo already took the step before realizing what was restricting him was Kenma’s pants all along. Kenma falls forward, Kuroo turns around to see Kenma already has his arms upwards to grab onto the raven-head but none of them were prepared for what’s about to happen.

Kuroo loses his balance and falls on his butt, while Kenma falls on top of him, with his legs bare, both tangled by Kenma’s ridiculously long and ripped pajama.

_Oh shit_.

“You guys! Oh…” Tora speaks. Kuroo and Kenma turn in his direction at the doorway, with eyes widened. Kenma freezes in horror.

“Uh…. Oh, um,” Tora stammers. “This isn’t what it looks like,” Kuroo replies, nervously, looking at the scene he and his best friend made. Oh! and not to mention those smooth thighs Kenma has, and Kuroo almost got distracted at the view.

“The power’s back… so,” Tora awkwardly mentions, pointing at the light before quickly tapping his palms in search of the switch behind him without averting his gaze at the scene (he’s too shocked to even get embarrassed)

“I guess, you probably prefer it lights off,” Tora mentions before closing the light.

“HA!?” Kuroo exclaims, the sentence snapping him in his headspace, making Kenma flinch before he struggles to get himself off of him from the floor.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, I’m just gonna go to the different bathroom,” Tora apologizes, bowing frantically before running outside as soon as possible.

Kuroo faces Kenma who was already putting his pants on, securing it with a knot. “This is your fault,” The semi-blonde squints his eyes towards the raven-head before dusting himself off. The raven-head simply stays on the ground, a little dazed.

Kuroo probably has a comeback prepared in his mind, but he’s too distracted at the burned memory of Kenma’s legs draped over his own.

Who would’ve thought that the best horror story told amongst the group had to be from Lev, but he never realized how nervous and scared he felt when Kenma was on top of him, almost half-naked.

Scared that he felt a little hot because of his best friend, of course.

*cue gay panic*

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when I had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night after reading a creepy story. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Don't be shy to tell me what you think :3


End file.
